Quedate a mi lado Resmaterizado xD
by Rukia Yamanaka
Summary: Bueno volviendo a las andadas por acá he decidido terminar mis fics, pero debido a dificultades tecnicas... tengo q subirlas de nuevo en nueva cuenta, per serán remsterizadas y esta vez si las termino lo prometo xD  ISHIRUKI RULEZ!
1. Sentimientos Encontrados

Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**  
><strong>  
>SIMBOLOGIA:<strong><br>-Diálogos  
><strong>_"pensamientos"_**  
><strong>*sueños*

**ACLARACION:** Este fanfic lo he hecho hace algunos años, nunca lo pude terminar y ahora vengo queriendo ponerle fin ya que me ha vuelto la inspiración, si alguna vez lo ha leído no crean que lo copie ni nada, sólo que algo paso con mi cuenta que ya no pude entrar xD bueno dos años no pasan en vano… así que aquí vengo con la versión remasterizada de mis fics.

**CAPITULO 1: SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

**-No espera neesan no lo hagas! noooooooooooooo! aaaahhhh!**

**-Ichigo despierta! ya es muy tarde**

**-¿pero que rayos te pasa, que manera de despertarme es esa?**

Decía un enojado y medio dormido Ichigo al recibir en la cara el pequeño león de felpa que la shinigami le había arrojado para despertarlo

**-no tendría que hacerlo si te despertaras por ti mismo, bueno te veré en la escuela**

**-oye pero.. Espera**

Al decir estas ultimas palabras Rukia salía como cada mañana por la ventana del joven, sin escuchar una sola palabra mas, sin embargo a diferencia de otros días el shinigami sustituto pudo escuchar un gran estruendo pocos segundos después de su partida...

**-ay no gomene, te encuentras bien?**

**-estaría mejor si te quitaras de encima**

**- que pasa allá abajo, que escándalo es ese**? -decía Ichigo asomándose a la ventana

Cual era su sorpresa al ver a Rukia encima de Uryuu Ishida un compañero no solo de clase sino de batalla, asombrado de que se encontrara ahí decidió apurarse y bajar sin tomarle demasiada importancia, mientras una apenada Rukia seguía pidiéndole disculpas al aturdido quincy quien le decía que no había problema que estaba bien, por lo que la chica decidió marcharse a la escuela, al abrir la puerta de la casa Ichigo se encontró cara a acara con Uryuu quien le provocó tremendo susto a este.

-**¿estas loco o que te pasa,? Casi me matas del susto**

**-Ichigo tenemos que hablar**

**- acerca de que?-** respondía un poco confundido pues no era normal que el quincy fuera a su casa para hablar con él

-**bueno yo** -decía mientras se acomodaba las gafas-** vayamos hacia la escuela, te diré en el camino...**

**-esta bien, pero de que se trata, es que acaso hay un problema**

**-tengo que preguntarte algo importante**

**-claro dímelo**

**- bueno... -** su voz completamente seria empezaba a cambiar un poco y sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado

**-Tú.**. -la voz le tembló un poco- **¿tú sientes algo por Kuchiki san?**

**- …** -el shinigami quedo impactado por la magnitud de la pregunta no tenía idea la razón de aquella cuestión**– esa enana lo único que causa es problemas lo único que espero de ella es que regrese pronto a la sociedad de almas**

Al mismo tiempo que respondía trataba de pensar mas profundamente el significado de todo esto, quizá el Quincy le había preguntado debido al accidente que había tenido con la morena, sin embargo todos estaban conscientes de que Rukia dormía en su casa, gracias a lo que Ichigo llamaba "sus grandes dotes de actuación" y también a su padre. Mientras avanzaban hacia el colegio y restándole importancia a la pregunta decidió romper el silencio incomodo del cual no se había percatado hasta que miro a su compañero serio y extraño.

**-bueno bueno a que diablos vino eso? No me digas que haz venido hasta acá sólo por eso o si?**

**-en parte, si**

**-pero porque?**- no sabia por que pero el tono con que le hablaba le estaba provocando nervios así que desesperado quiso saber todo de una vez por todas- **ya dime de una vez que quieres, que no vez que no tengo tu tiempo llegaremos muy tarde a la escuela!**

**- tan desesperado como siempre Kurosaki kun, debes aprender a tener paciencia, las cosas a su tiempo…**

**- como demonios esperas que sea paciente primero llegas de la nada me preguntas cosas raras sobre Rukia y entonces me pides paciencia?** – de alguna manera y mientras le gritaba al Quincy se dio cuenta del posible motivo de la charla…

El moreno sólo miro a su amigo con una expresión que confirmaba sus ideas, después de todo era demasiado obvio.

en otro lugar de la ciudad Rukia se dirigía hacia la escuela cuando de pronto sintió una poderosa energía espiritual así que desvió su camino para comprobar que era, encontrándose solo con su compañera Orihime inoue, quien sobresaltada por la forma en que Rukia apareció dejo caer sus cosas torpemente

**-konichiwa Rukia san, es raro verte por aquí**

**-konichiiwa inoue, si es que yo sentí una presencia pero eras tu - **decía mientras ayudaba a recoger las cosas de inoue

**- ay no mi jugo se rompió, tendré que comprar otro en la cafetería, me acompañas?**

- claro por que no

Así las dos chicas se dirigían a la cafetería de la escuela para comprar sus almuerzos de prisa, pues si no se apresuraban pronto sonaría la campana

**-así que te gusta Rukia eh?-** decía ichigo mientras mordía un pedazo de pan - **¿y por qué no solo la invitas a salir?**

**-bueno es que .. No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella y no sabia si ustedes..**

**-pues si ese es el problema**- le interrumpió el shinigami pasándose el bocado de pan-** solo déjamelo a mi**

Así llegaron a la escuela y Uryuu no estaba seguro si debía confiar en lo que planeaba ichigo, pero algo le decía que no tenia de que preocuparse, por lo que siguieron su camino hasta el salón de clases...

**- perfecto aun no ha llegado**-decía el pelinaranja al tiempo que echaba un vistazo al salón**-oye Orihime**

**-pero ¿qué estas haciendo ichigo?**- decía el moreno nervioso al desconocer la razón por la que su amigo llamaba a la chica menos discreta del salón

-** ohayoo Kurosaki kun!, Ishida kun!** –la pelinaranja al verlos se levanto y los saludo animosa

**-Orihime, dime tienes compañero para la practica de laboratorio? **-Preguntaba el pelinaranja

Ishida olvido sus nervios y se quedo confundido, ¿en que le ayudaría que hiciera pareja con inoue? Igualmente la chica se quedo pensando un poco mientras Tatsuki le escupía el jugo en la cara de su compañera al escuchar al joven sustituto..

**-mmm ahora que lo dices no recordaba que hoy habría laboratorio, rayos tal vez …**

**-bueno muy bien, entonces seremos compañeros, te veré allá**- le interrumpió el pelinaranja dirigiéndose hacia su silla

Mientras Tatsuki le miraba fijamente, tratando de descifrar que estaba planeando, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y entro Rukia quien sin decir ni una palabra fue directo a Inoue

**-aquí esta, espero que te guste solo pude encontrar este, pero me dijeron que es muy rico -**decía mientras le daba un jugo de manzana a la pelinaranja

**-OH muchas gracias Rukia chan, de verdad te lo agradezco, mañana haré mucho jugo para que juntas tomemos en el almuerzo**

**- no te preocupes no es nada, aparte fue por mi culpa que se rompió tu jugo en serio no es nada-** trataba de hacer olvidar a la chica, pues ya había tenido la oportunidad de probar sus "artes culinarias" y no quería volver a hacerlo...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió una vez mas para que entrara el profesor quien al cruzar la puerta hizo que todos en el lugar tomaran sus asientos correspondientes y así comenzó a dar la clase.

Completamente fuera de concentración se encontraba el ojiazul, un poco nervioso, miraba de reojo a la morena quien anotaba todo lo que el profesor decía, en un momento ella lo miro y le sonrío a lo que el solo alcanzo a dar una media sonrisa y desviar la mirada sonrojado, no sabía porque se sentía así, una extraña sensación en su estomago le impedía concentrarse en sus deberes hace varios días…

**-muy bien es hora del almuerzo no olviden que regresando iremos directamente al laboratorio para realizar la practica que acabo de explicarles..**

Terminando de decir eso Orihime, Tatsuki y chizuru fueron por Rukia para que almorzara con ellas, mientras que Uryuu se acercaba a Ichigo y salían del salón para almorzar, sin embargo la shinigami morena parecía un poco distraída ...

**- FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

Aloooo! si si ya sé merezco golpes, torturas y y así pero no sean duros ok u_u

Es que es que... no tengo excusas, simplemente perdí la inspiración me aleje del mundo de los fics, y luego... no me dejan entrar xD así que nueva cuenta fics remasterizados jejejejejeje xDDD pues subo el primer capi, para los que no habían leído pues espero que de verdad les agrade este es mi primer fic, con mi pareja imposible quizá pero favorita de Bleach Rukia e Ishida, que puedo decir amo a Ishida y abajo zorrihime! XD

Pues si de casualidad alguien que ha leído la primer versión de la historia se encuentra con esta, verán que al menos en este capi fueron pocos los detalles que le cambie, pero pues es para tratar de hacer los personas más parecidos posibles a la personalidad y digo dos años más de Bleach me hacen entenderlos más xD bueno pues de verdad espero que les guste de nuevo mil disculpas y pues... díganme que les parece vale?

Cuídense mucho besitoooos!


	2. La Práctica

Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**  
><strong>  
>SIMBOLOGIA:<strong><br>**-Diálogos**  
><strong>_"pensamientos"_**  
><strong>*sueños*

**CAPITULO 2: LA PRÁCTICA**

Había sonado la campana del almuerzo, así que el grupo de las chicas se habían llevado a la shinigami a almorzar bajo los árboles, mientras que los chicos como ya era costumbre estaban en la azotea, sin embargo mientras las chicas reían y platicaban Rukia parecía confundida y solo miraba hacia la azotea del edificio pudiendo apenas reconocer algunas sombras desde esa distancia...

**-Kuchiki san te encuentras bien? No has abierto tu almuerzo-** decía la pelinaranja al notar que su amiga estaba distraída

**-si, claro, es solo que, estaba abriendo el apetito** -respondía la morena mientras desempacaba su almuerzo, pero OH sorpresa con la que se encontró, pues por lo visto Kon había empacado el almuerzo de ichigo junto con el de ella, así que al verlo decidió entregárselo al pelinaranja

**-vaya Kuchiki san te comerás todo eso**- decía chizuru al ver la comida de la morena

**-vamos, no tiene nada de malo, yo me comería eso y mas****-** respondía la chica pelinaranja

**-bueno si comiendo así te pareces a inoue realmente seria sensacional-** dice chizuru mientras trata de acerca para abrazar a inoue siendo interceptada por una patada de Tatsuki

**-que tratas de hacer maldita pervertida? .. **– seguía alejándola con el pie en su cara pues su amiga no era fácil de alejar

**-ahora regreso -** alcanzo a interrumpir Rukia a Tatsuki y se fue velozmente

**-maldición ese idiota de Kon se comió mi almuerzo otra vez**- replicaba la fresita mientras miraba a Chad y Uryuu comer

**-es por eso que deberías preparar tu almuerzo solo Kurosaki**- respondía Uryuu **-****tal vez deberías ir por un jugo o al...**

**-ichigooo**- gritaba la morena acercándose a ellos

**-que pasa enana, por que tanto escándalo**

**-que manera de hablarme es esa, yo solo te traía tu almuerzo**

**-OH en serio y ¿donde esta?-** mirando lo que traía Rukia en las manos

**-es este-** se lo estaba entregando cuando sintió una mirada extraña, para encontrarse con un Uryuu que un poco embobado y un poco celoso no dejaba de mirarla, sin embargo al darse cuenta que ya lo había visto solo desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco.

**-ichigo...**

**-que quieres ahora?**

**-tu puedes decirme... Que es una practica de laboratorio?**

Fresita kun se quedo algo sorprendido pues no recordaba que la morena nunca había presenciado una práctica de laboratorio, y en su cara trato de mostrar indiferencia con la situación pero su mirada revelaba que algo lo tenía satisfecho

**-hey Uryuu tienes pareja de laboratorio?** -le gritaba el pelinaranja mientras empezaba a comer

**-no.. Necesitas ayuda acaso?** -respondía un poco sorprendido pues ahora sabia los planes maquiavélicos de Kurosaki, así que trataba de relajarse, aunque a la vista de todos estaba mas tenso que antes.

**-pues tendrás que ayudarle a Rukia, ella no sabe nada de eso, así que ahora es tu problema**- decía mientras se sentaba más cómodamente e ingería sus alimentos como si no hubiera comido nada en días

Justo terminando de decir eso la shinigami y el quincy se miraron fijamente a los ojos, la morena tenia una cara de inocencia que dejo sin aliento al chico quien apenas y pudo articular palabra

**-te veré.. Allá entonces…**

Dicho esto la morena sonrió y se fue de nuevo con sus amigas a comer, aunque no entendía porque fresita kun la había mandado con Ishida en vez de ayudarla el mismo, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el quincy no le había dicho nada respecto a la práctica, tal vez.. Solo tal vez quería comer tranquilo, o al menos eso pensó ella, estaba casi llegando bajo los árboles, sumida entre sus pensamientos, donde las ideas le llegaban como rayos de sol, cuando un gran estruendo retumbo por la escuela entera entonces fresita kun, Ishida Chad, Rukia e inoue quedaron pasmados...

**-Kuchiki san-** decía la pelinaranja**-****es eso un?**

**-así parece-** respondía al momento que revisaba su dispositivo electrónico confirmando la presencia de un hollow- **vamos**

Así llegaron al patio donde se encontraba un hollow enorme, casi del tamaño del edificio, Kurosaki sin perder un segundo se transformo en shinigami sustituto y mientras los demás cuidaban que nadie observara, termino con el de un Getsuga Tensho, desafortunadamente no calculo bien y ataco con mas fuerza de la debida así que una parte de la escuela se destruyo. Al finalizar la batalla todos volvieron a sus lugares hasta que termino el almuerzo, por increíble que parezca fresita kun no había discutido con la morena, a pesar de la destrucción que había causado, tal vez todos se habían preocupado mas por que nadie los viera...

Al regresar se encontraron con que el salón que en parte había sido destruido por el hollow y completamente desecho por ichigo habían sido los laboratorios así que al llegar el maestro les dijo que se dirigieran al salón

**-Debido a los extraños acontecimientos que han sucedido durante el almuerzo** - decía el profesor aun tratando de pensar por que los laboratorios habían explotado de esa manera**-****tendremos que suspender las practicas hasta que sean reparados**

-**pero entonces como..** - preguntaba Tatsuki siendo interrumpida por el profesor que aparentemente no había acabado de hablar

Mientras Ishida desde su lugar pensaba que los planes no habían resultado, como se le había ocurrido destruir los salones?, ¿por qué Kurosaki no podía ser mas responsable? Ahora lo poco que había logrado para acercarse a su adorada shinigami se iría cuesta bajo, no lo podía creer.. Pero el maestro siguió hablando

**-bueno mientras** tanto - decía el profesor- **cambiaremos las practicas, no se podrán reparar los laboratorios al menos en un mes, así que en lugar de practicas tendrán que hacer por su cuenta una investigación, con el mismo equipo que tenían para laboratorio, así que ahora pónganse a leer su libro de álgebra de la pagina 72 mientras les asigno las investigaciones.**

Ishida no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿es que acaso había oído sus plegarias? ¿En verdad podía tener tanta suerte? ¿Iba a trabajar con Rukia e incluso podría verla después de clases? Esto no podía ser mejor... Al menos por el momento.

Así sonó la campana de salida y todos en el salón se iban retirando, mientras el quincy se acercaba al pelinaranja

**-no tienes que decir nada**- se apresuraba a responder el shinigami antes que Ishida pudiera abrir la boca- **solo no hagas idioteces..**

**-¿a que te refieres con idioteces?**

Estaban a punto de discutir cuando una mano sobre el hombro de Uryuu hizo que la piel se le erizara, sintió que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que se le saldría del pecho, completamente paralizado y muy rojo volteaba lentamente cuando una dulce voz le decía algo casi al oído (o al menos eso sintió él)

**-Ishida ¿te parece que empecemos con la tarea hoy mismo? Nos vemos en el parque a las 4 este bien?**

Su hermosa, tierna, estudiosa y linda Kuchiki le estaba proponiendo una cita.. Bueno no era una cita cita, pero que diablos si iban a estar solo ellos dos, y que si solo era tarea, ella iba a estar ahí con el, esperándolo a que la ayudara, parecía que el mundo se había detenido..

**-Ishida.. Te encuentras bien?**

**-eh.. Si claro, a las 4 esta bien**-pudo apenas responder, saliendo drásticamente de sus sueños

**-OK nos veremos –** así la shinigami se fue con las chicas para despedirse

**-espero que no te pongas así de idiota cuando estudien o reprobaran-** decía fresita kun mientras caminaba hacia la salida, sin embargo Ishida aun no podía creer lo mucho que había avanzado, y en realidad, se lo debía a ichigo

**-gracias -**

Kurosaki solamente movió la mano como era costumbre y salió sin decir palabra.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO 2-

Hola de nuevo! acá ando, si me tarde en subir pa q no le cambiara nada, creo xD jajajaaja es que este es algo como q lo bueno viene después, los que ya leyeron la versión anterior saben a lo q me refiero y cambiar algo aquí por muy leve sería todo un relajo después, les juro q intente, xD

Por otro lado aaw toy feliz! gracias Jassi-Blur13 por tu review! hahaha no pensé que alguien leyera tan rápido y que me conociera! :o! me siento feliz por ello hahaha y si he visto que muchas desaparecieron que malo! y lo peor es cuando dejan buenos fics en la mejor parte iwi ! eso si que es un sufrimiento... xD waaa espero que te guste esta versión y tratare de actualizar más seguido y prometo terminarlo esta vez :D! yo tambien amo el ichiruki, pero ese ichigo como se tarda con rukia! hahaha tite nos hace sufrir uwu! pero todo estara bien mientras orihime no se quede con ishida ¬¬'' hahaha en fin muchas gracias por tu review y por la bienvenida de nuevo y por por todo y muy feliz año! y para todos también :D!

weno ya hable mucho así que ahora a trabajar espero les guste y muy feliz inicio de año, recuerden año del dragon... destruyamos el mundo con ejercito de chappys! XD


	3. El Juego de la Botella

Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.

**SIMBOLOGIA:****  
><strong>-Diálogos**  
><strong>_**"pensamientos"**_**  
><strong>***sueños***

**CAPITULO 3: EL JUEGO DE LA BOTELLA**

Eran las 3:30pm era un viernes con mucho sol, a pesar de eso no hacia calor, puesto que había una brisa refrescante en el aire, podía ser como un viernes igual a otros, otro viernes más, pero no hoy, no al menos para un joven enamorado. Eran las 3:35pm el joven quincy salía de darse un baño para ir a "estudiar con Kuchiki san estaba peinándose mientras recordaba la manera en que la shinigami le había pedido comenzar las tareas hoy, pero después de todo por que comenzar hoy? sabia que había algo raro, sentía como si algo faltara, sentía un extraño vació que le revolvía las entrañas además después justo después de que lo invitara la vio hablando con algunas chicas, de que habrán hablado...

*****FLASH BACK****

**-Kuchiki san -** decía una emocionada inoue mientras corría hacia ella- ya esta todo listo, solo falta tu parte, confiamos en ti.

**-No hay problema, todo saldrá perfecto, déjamelo a mí**- decía una relajada Rukia al tiempo que se despedía de sus amigas

**-No llegues tarde! Kuchiki san**- alcanzo a decirle antes de que el quincy llegara allá, al mirarlo parecía nerviosa ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, solo pudo decir mientras bajaba la mirada- **nos vemos Ishida kun**

**-Hasta luego Inoue san**- y se retiro sin sospechar nada mientras unos cuantos cuchicheaban a su alrededor, las chicas en especial parecían emocionadas, parecía que algo le decían a inoue mientras miraban alejarse al quincy y esta sólo tímidamente sonreía sin levantar la mirada, los chicos por su lado seguían como siempre, solo se alcanzaba a escuchar uno que otro comentario de los más revoltosos.

**-"vas a ir?" "claro, estará Inoue y Chizuru, por nada me lo pierdo" "vamos es sólo un juego de niñas"**

***** FIN DEL FASH BACK****

Estaba terminando de peinarse cuando una horrible idea paso por su mente, como no había podido darse cuenta, porque.. ¿Por qué? No sabia, quería que alguien le explicara por que Inoue le dijo "no llegues tarde" es que acaso había olvidado que lo había citado a él, o acaso lo llevaría con ellas? No tenia idea, bueno ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hablaban de hoy, tal vez se verían el fin de semana..

**-será mejor no pensar en eso**- decía mientras miraba el reloj (3:40) cogió una botella de loción la roció y salió hacia el parque, con el estomago aun dándole vueltas - **espero que no sea un cumpleaños tan malo, no este año..**

Se sentía un poco patético, no era muy propio de él este tipo de cosas, las citas, las chicas, era algo que no estaba dentro de su lista de prioridades, al menos no por ahora, él no sabía como comportarse en este tipo de situaciones, afortunadamente su padre, lo había educado de tal manera que era considerado todo un caballero y un gran partido para todos lados donde iba. Sin embargo para él… se estaba dando cuenta de que era mucho más fácil ir a pelear y arriesgar la vida que intentar tener una relación o peor aún … una cita.

**-¿a dónde crees que me llevas enana**?- replicaba fresita kun a una impaciente Rukia

**-vamos ichigo eres su amigo tienes que venir, Inoue te pidió que vinieras**- decía la morena mientras lo jalaba para levantarlo de la cama

**-no quiero ir, es algo estúpido!**

**-que te levantes ahora mismo!**

**-que no!**

**-ICHIGOO! -gritaba ya desesperada la shinigami mientras pateaba al pelinaranja quien ya se empezaba a dar por vencido**

**-ESTA BIEN YA IRÉ, SUELTAME!**

**-apúrate o se hará tarde**

**-pero ¿no tenias una cita con él?-**

**-no era una cita! Solo íbamos a estudiar, y lo hice por que Inoue me pidió que le dijera, para que no sospechara**

**-ah** - exclamaba mientras pensaba que algo iba a salir mal, sabiendo que Ishida kun tenia otros planes, la idea de una fiesta sorpresa realmente .. Lo tomaría por sorpresa... Pero..

**-espero que no haga ninguna idiotez**- pensó en voz alta un poco preocupado

**-¿de que hablas ichigo?**- pregunto confundida

**-nada, cosas mías-** diciendo indiferente pues seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento, aunque el quincy y el no fueran los mejores amigos él le había ayudado muchas ocasiones, y si por alguna razón esta "sorpresa" le haría quedar como idiota humillado no es algo que le gustaría pasar a él, seria mejor asegurarse, por si las dudas- **me adelantare un poco, tengo que ir a otro lado, no tardare te veo allá**

**-ICHIGOO A DONDE VAS? NO LLEGUES TARDE!-** apenas pudo reaccionar, pero pensó que seria mejor dejarlo ir, después tendría mucho tiempo para castigarlo

A lo lejos un parque comenzaba a divisarse conforme avanzaba, parecía haber mas ruido de lo que pensó, sin embargo el joven quincy se detuvo antes de llegar a su destino.

**-3:55pm vaya llegue justo antes, espero que no haya llegado aún**- la simple idea de pensarlo le hacia sonrojar, pues llegar y esperarla seria más fácil para fingir indiferencia que el hecho de que ella lo esperase a él, sería algo que no le daría ni tiempo de reaccionar, así que sin más preámbulos siguió su camino cuando un grito hizo que se detuviera nuevamente

**-Ishida kun**! -la morena que estaba a unos metro de él le hacia señas para que fuera con ella

**-Kuchiki san que tal?-** diciendo con un tono alterado, debió haberse sumido en sus pensamientos, realmente lo tomo por sorpresa

**-perdona Ishida kun, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos-** tomándolo del brazo comenzó a dirigirlo a un destino desconocido, al menos para él, quien no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar ante las acciones de la shinigami

**-Kuchiki san, a donde vamos?**-decía acomodándose los lentes, para ocultar que se había sonrojado cuando le tomo el brazo, ya que de todo lo que podía ocurrir fue lo que menos pensó que pasaría

**-ya lo veras, no seas impaciente - **dijo sonriendole sin dejar de caminar bastante confiada en su misión.

Siguieron caminando hacia su destino mientras el quincy seguía algo aturdido y nervioso por sentir tan de cerca a su querida Kuchiki san, mientras la sombra de alguien en los árboles los miraba para después desaparecer cautelosamente, por su parte los tórtolos se encontraban frente a la casa de Inoue así que la shinigami se detuvo y toco la puerta...

_TOC TOC TOC_

Se abrió la puerta repentinamente, dejando pasar a Kya chan pero al cruzar la puerta Ishida kun algo extraño ocurrió casi imperceptible a la vista alguien lo abrazo fuertemente al momento que las luces se encendieron y varias voces al unísono gritaron

**-"SORPRESA"**

**-pero que-** mucho mas aturdido aún Uryuu no podía captar que era lo que pasaba, cuando al fin reaccionó sólo escucho una voz de la persona que lo abrazaba

**-muchas felicidades Ishida kun**- decía la pelinaranja mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla sin dejar de abrazarlo- **espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa**

Sorprendido, anonadado, confundido, incomodo, así se sentía él, pero y por qué le había besado la mejilla? No bastaba con el abrazo? Y por que no se alejaba, pensaba mientras todos estaban ya charlando, bailando y comiendo, sus amigos del salón observándolos, él trataba de pensar de cómo hacer para que inoue lo soltara, no sabia que hacer para no hacerla sentir mal, atrás de ellos Keigo llorando por que alguien como Ishida podía estar teniendo semejante abrazo de alguien como inoue, repitiendo que por que nunca le habían echo a el una fiesta sorpresa en su cumpleaños

**-perdonen la tardanza-** decía mientras entraba fresita kun a la casa, al ver la mirada de su amigo...-** ten espero que te guste no sabia que comprarte así que. Feliz cumpleaños**

**-gracias.. -** dijo tomando el regalo mientras la chica de los mosquitos se separaba de él, cosa que realmente le daba un gran alivio ya que, aunque inoue no le caía mal, no era su tipo, además el ya tenia una persona especial en quien pensar...

**-te traeré una rebanada de pastel Ishida kun, quería hacerlo yo misma pero no me salió así que tuve que ir rápido a comprar uno por que ya no me daba tiempo, apenas y pude llegar a preparar todo, espérame ahora lo traigo espero que te guste-** y salió velozmente atropellando a todo el que osara cruzarse en su camino

**-feliz cumpleaños Ishida kun**- decía tímidamente Kya chan mientras sacaba de su bolsa una cajita de chocolates dulcemente envuelta en un hermoso listón rojo- mil veces mas rojo que antes tomo el regalo de Kya chan rozando sus manos suaves y delicadas lo que (por increíble que parezca) lo hizo sonrojar mas, así que bajando la mirada se acomodó los lentes, contemplando el regalo de la shinigami como algo muy especial, se notaba en sus ojos y en su sonrisa (que por mas que deseara no podía ocultar) que estaba mas que feliz..

Mientras todos seguían festejando y platicando alegremente Chad, Rukia, Ichigo y por supuesto Ishida kun se encontraban cerca de una ventana platicando cuando fresita kun al ver a Ishida contemplando (si.. Todavía xD) los chocolates que le había regalado Kya chan no pudo evitar pensar en una (según él) gran idea ..

**-Hey Rukia que poco amigable eres por que no le diste su abrazo al cumpleañero-** dijo mirando hacia fuera con un tono sarcástico, tratando de no reírse, dejándola confundida

**-No tienes que ordenármelo ya lo sé no soy idiota!**

**-Pues deja de replicar y hazl**o- tratando de cortar la discusión mientras Chad miraba a Uryuu bastante nervioso

Fue en ese momento, la shinigami se acercó, no sin antes hechar una mirada asesina al pelinaranja, sin duda se estaba pasando de altanero con ella, pero ya vería después la tremenda paliza que le daría, por ahora sería mejor no replicar para que no pareciera que lo hace de mala manera, pues Ishida kun era un amigo muy estimado para ella, así le dio un gran abrazo mientras le dijo "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" el quincy increíblemente no se sonrojo, ni temblaba ni mostraba nervios, sólo correspondió ese abrazo, era extraño sentirla tan cerca, sentir su calor, ese sentimiento era.. Inigualable, justo se comenzó a separar de él cuando, para sorpresa de todos, Kuchiki san le beso la mejilla, la misma que había besado Inoue, después fue por un poco de ponche, paralizado aún el quincy tocaba su mejilla como algo sagrado su expresión era..

Completamente diferente a cuando Inoue lo había besado, quien por cierto al mirar la escena tiro el plato del pastel pues al ver el abrazo de Kya chan y Uryuu se había dado cuenta que lo había perdido y no noto que un balón iba directo hacia ella, lo que ocasiono el problema, al ver lo que había pasado Ichigo fue a ayudarla, ella con lagrimas en sus ojos estaba temiblemente callada, aunque Ichigo ni siquiera lo noto... Horas después ya empezaba a oscurecer , sólo quedaban los amigos más cercanos, la pelinaranja estaba más tranquila, aunque no había tenido el valor de acercarse al quincy, él había platicado con sus amigos, incluso le había enseñado a bailar a Rukia un poco, pero ante la burla de sus amigos no quiso intentarlo más. Todo estaba pacíficamente bien cuando Chizuru grito..

-**es hora de jugar a la botella acérquense, ven Orihime tu siéntate frente a mi nena, por fin podremos cumplir lo que tanto.**.-decía abrazando a Inoue cuando recibió un golpe de Tatsuki quien le arranco a inoue de los brazos y se la llevo furiosa, tratando de no quedar enfrente de ella.

**-Ichigo.. ¿Qué es el juego de la botella?**- preguntaba la shinigami pues por más vueltas que le daba no podía ni imaginar de que rayos hablaban, sería algo como fútbol tal vez? Pero por que tenían que ponerse en círculo?

Veía a los chicos como Keigo -principalmente- llorar de emoción y a las chicas cuchicheando entre ellas sonrojadas

**-va son sólo estupideces-** decía fresita kun rascandose la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada de Kya chan pues no le iba a explicar eso, es más ni siquiera quería jugar, sería mejor irse..

**-a donde crees que vas?**- decía Tatsuki parada en la puerta pues de antemano sabia que alguien huiría

**-no pienso jugar esa idiotez además, tengo que hacer tarea-** buscaba una excusa, pero esa era la peor que había encontrado.

**-si claro, desde cuando haces tareas en viernes- **mirandolo ceñuda con las manos en las caderas no permitiría que nadie escapara.

**-Ichigo me enseñas a jugar**- decía Kya chan jalándolo del brazo para que nadie más escuchara, sin embargo sólo lo puso nervioso, y por más que lucho no pudo evitarlo, tenia que quedarse...

**-sólo observa... **- fue todo lo que pudo decir

**-Bueno ya que es cumpleaños de Ishida kun sería bueno que él comenzar**á- decía una esperanzada Inoue dándole una botella al festejado

**-yo..-** se acomodó los lentes y echo un vistazo al lugar, vaya él sabía que se moría por besar a Kya chan, pero no de esa manera, no frente a todos! No en un juego... En realidad ese juego al igual que a Ichigo le parecía bastante patético, pero no tenía forma de decirlo sin sentirse culpable por lo que se limito a tomar la botella y la puso en el suelo, estaba a punto de girarla cuando alguien lo interrumpió

**-recuerden la tapa indica a quien tienen que besar, la base es el que se dirigirá a la persona, ahora si empieza..**- dijo Inoue al tiempo que todos guardaron silencio...

*****AQUÍ IMAGINEN EL RUIDO DE UNA BOTELLA GIRANDO XDDDD***

La botella se detuvo, algunos suspiraron, algunos se sentían aliviados, pero todos desviaron la mirada hacia las 2 personas que indicaba la botella...

**-vamos Orihime no seas tímida-** le decía Tatsuki dándole una palmada n la espalda a su amiga quien se había puesto más roja que un tomate ...

**-Sabía que valdría la pena venir ¡!** – un emocionado Keigo se puso a llorar de felicidad ante la escena que estaba pronta a darse

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO 3-**

holaaaa ahaha bueno aqui les dejo los dos capis que debia, hahaha bueno ahora empieza lo bueno, aquí le modifique un poco más, pero ya que me estoy acercando a los capis finales que subi acá hace dos años, pues se viene lo bueno, incluso quizá modifique más de lo esperado, pues ya me inspire mucho y hubo unas cosas que releyendo no me gustaron del todo, así que bueno espero que les guste hasta ahora y nos vemos la otra semana, se lo cuidan mucho, saludos y que los reyes les traigan muchas cosas :D! portense mal y cuidense bien xD

Y dejenme un review para sabeer si les esta gustando o no, y algunas sugerencias serán bien aceptadas, quieren alguna otra pareja? que pase algo especial? ustedes pidan que pa eso toy ... al cliente lo que pida xD


End file.
